E Sempre
by sm.takashii
Summary: O que se passa na cabeça de Uruha quando ele se vê... sozinho? [visão do Uruha] [AxU][Leve]


_**E sempre...**_

_The evening light, coloring the night's busy avenues  
Down the street brings back memories of you  
Now I am watching as lovers pass me by  
Finding your shadows in the views of my eyes_

Exausto.

Era a palavra que mais me identificava o loiro no momento, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir. Permanecer em casa havia se tornado um incômodo ao jovem guitarrista, que se sentia desconfortável a cada lembrança que lhe assaltava.

Riu baixo em desgosto quando notou que não havia lugar algum de todo o imóvel que não o lembrasse do moreno, centímetros mais baixo. Aquele moreno que tinha os olhos escuros e calmos, olhos que faziam o mais novo se perder a cada segundo mais, não que tivesse algo contra a se deixar levar pelo companheiro de banda, até tendo pedido por isso, algumas vezes, passando por cima de seu tão amado ego. Afinal, o que poderia Uruha fazer? Aoi lhe era como um mestre com poderes mágicos, um vampiro, que havia lhe transformado em escravo por livre e espontânea vontade.

Uruha balançou a cabeça com força, tentando com o gesto, afastar o rosto adorado e temido, ao mesmo tempo, da própria mente. Levantando-se da confortável poltrona no meio da sala de seu pequeno, porém luxuoso apartamento, o loiro se afastou do calor que a lareira pequena lhe oferecia, se aproximando do vidro gelado e rodeado de neve da grande janela que lhe permitia ter a visão esbranquiçada da movimentada cidade.

Não gostava tanto daquela agitação como antes. Assim como não gostava mais do próprio apartamento, nem das próprias roupas, nem da própria expressão que vinha apresentando ultimamente, mas... principalmente, não gostava mais do calor. O fogo já não lhe era suficiente naquele inverno. Ele precisava do calor certo. Do calor dele. E já faziam 2 semanas que havia notado a própria necessidade. 2 semanas sem _ele_ ...

Foi então que, descendo o olhar com mais atenção sobre a rua abaixo do próprio prédio, Uruha avistou um casal de jovens namorados, passando a observá-los com olhos cerrados, enquanto apoiava o corpo lateralmente do vidro congelado, usando o ombro para manter o equilíbrio sobre a janela. O casal, assim como o guitarrista pôde ver, estavam de mãos dadas, andando e tocando os rostos um do outro em meio a risadas. Logo na calçada de frente, um casal já de idade passava, com o mesmo sorriso dos outros dois. O loiro perguntou a si mesmo se, alguma vez, o moreno já sorrira para si assim. Sua memória, porém, não lhe dava esperanças, no momento.

Tudo o que aqueles casais eram, todo aquele amor e dedicação... Exatamente o oposto do que acontecera consigo e com o parceiro de banda.

_Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh (together)  
In the fall of the cold, I still think of you  
Wondering if you feel the same_

Deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede, sem ao menos perceber a fraquezaque lhe havia roubado o sustento do peso. O corpo parou, tendo as costas apoiadas pela parede e as pernas, cobertas por jeans surrados, largadas ao chão, figurando o desânimo e o próprio estado de espírito no simples gesto largado. Passou os olhos sobre o próprio corpo, estranhando a si mesmo, e não podendo deixar de lembrar quando o mais velho dizia que sua postura era algo que lhe atingia ainda mais, o prendia ainda mais. Algo que o mais baixo idolatrava no outro, e lembrou-se também de como costumavam rir quando comparavam o jeito de Uruha dentro e fora de palco. E dentro e fora do quarto, é claro.

O loiro sentiu quando um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha por completo, como que para lembrá-lo que a blusa fina e escura que vestia, com mangas até a altura dos cotovelos, não lhe era bastante. A geada do lado de fora aumentava, e ele se levantou, e saiu em direção do quarto, com passos desajeitados e jogados. Enquanto colocava uma blusa pesada e de cor preta por cima da camisa, perguntava-se intimamente se o mais velho também estava protegido de todo aquele frio... Se ele estaria protegido de toda aquela dor.

_I'm so depressed, living a quiet life now  
There is no one here with which to hold hands  
Or protect me from the cold  
Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart  
I'm waiting and looking for your voice  
To get me out of the dark_

Sentou-se na cama, o olhar perdido na própria bagunça. O olhar vasculhou o ambiente que costumava ser o mais organizado da casa, lhe fazendo balançar a cabeça em descontento, vendo no que havia se tornado sem o moreno. Tudo havia perdido a importância, o sabor, o por que. Tudo perdera o senso. Sempre que Uruha saia de casa, tinha seus motivos especiais para fazê-lo. Compras, ensaios, photoshoots. Nada mais que isso.

Todos a sua volta estranhavam. Como o mais arruaceiro, o mais beberrão... o mais bonito deles - por que não revelar a verdade - não saia mais se não houve algo grande a ser feito? Mas, por mais que os olhares inquisidores lhe perturbassem, o loiro simplesmente os ignorava, seguindo sua vida aparentemente como sempre, mas vendo, com os próprios olhos, o quanto a própria vida e o próprio jeito haviam mudado, graças a _ele_. Ao pensar no garoto com o lábio perfurado, o frio pareceu atingir ainda mais o delicado corpo do guitarrista mais novo, o acordando de seus devaneios. Esfregou as próprias mãos, enquanto se dava conta de que nunca mais seriam as mãos grandes, levemente calejadas e um tanto mais amorenadas que lhe esfregariam as mãos, até que o frio estivesse longe.

Uruha levantou-se num pulo, agoniando-se cada vez mais em ficar trancado entre as geladas e duras paredes do apartamento, enquanto mordia o canto do lábio inferior com a pontinha dos dentes, deixando com que o pequeno desespero em seu coração se alarmasse. Ainda conturbado, o loiro voltou ao quarto, jogando-se de costas na própria cama, caindo num sono rápido e turbulento, que durou apenas algumas duas horas. Logo, o cochilo nada bem vindo -devido aos pesadelos- foi interrompido por um pequeno e insistente toque de algum aparelho eletrônico. O mesmo barulho se repetiu durante umas 3 vezes, apenas acordando o guitarrista de cabelos claros no ultimo toque. Uruha, ao se dar conta do que poderia ser, correu o máximo que pôde, assim que se pôs para fora da cama, seguindo feito criança, trocando os passos, até o aparelho fixo no corredor. Chegando lá, era tarde... o som havia abandonado os ouvidos de Uruha, lhe deixando apenas ouvir o compasso desapontado e acelerado do coração, em cansaço pelo choque.

_Snowflakes fall like the tears  
That're running down my face  
I wanna hold you just one more time  
I think of you night and day  
Wondering if you feel the same  
_

E ali, parado de frente para o aparelho branco e silencioso, deixou com que o rosto fosse abaixando-se gradativamente, no mesmo ritmo das lágrimas que começavam a lhe correr o rosto. Primeiro vieram lágrimas pequenas e calmas, as quais foram se engrossando, até que o soluço sofrido de Uruha pudesse ser ouvido em todo o local. O loiro apertava com a mão direita o próprio agasalho, enquanto sentia o próprio peito subir e descer rápida e entrecortadamente, apoiando-se na parede à frente com a esquerda.

E desejou, então, com um fio insignificante de esperança, que Aoi pudesse lhe perdoar, e que pudesse voltar a lhe amar... e voltar a lhe sanar as feridas que sua falta provocava. E desejou que ele desejasse o mesmo, com todo o fraco coração que tinha no momento. _  
_

_Being in the silence of the night  
Fall into my hands and I'll hold you so tight  
My kiss will guide our missing hearts  
And tell me you'll love again_

E chorava tão alto, que não percebeu que os sons do aparelho telefônico voltaram a se fazer presentes. Começando baixo, assim como suas lágrimas, passando a se fazer ouvir a cada toque mais alto, assim como o sentimento dentro de Uruha, negado a tanto tempo, com tanta certeza, que agora o fazia perceber o que seria de si sem o mais velho.

Em choque, abriu os olhos aos poucos, assustando-se levemente por não ter notado que fechara os mesmos. Encarou o aparelho branco por alguns segundos, só esticando uma trêmula mão direita de encontro ao mesmo ao término do 4º toque, sem castigado pelo silêncio que veio a seguir.

_Aoi..._ - e, decididamente, nunca havia proferido o nome do amado com tanta adoração, necessidade, com tanto vício... com tanto amor.

Mas Uruha foi obrigado a calar-se em seguida, ao ouvir a voz mecânica da secretária eletrônica, informando à quem quer que estivesse ligando para Uruha que o melhor a fazer seria gravar uma mensagem. E o que ouviu, fez com que mais lágrimas se derramassem por sua face, de modo mais desesperado que antes, enquanto os lábios se curvavam num sorriso pequeno, que aos poucos se tornou um riso aliviado e suave, deixando, mais uma vez naquela noite, o corpo escorregar pela parede, em direção ao chão:

_Save your smile for me  
Even although you cried for me  
Remember me, and love me always  
Love, and smile for me  
Hold on to all that we had  
Remember me, and love me again._

Foi então que se lembrou. Ele sempre amaria Aoi. Sempre. E seria assim, reciprocamente. Agora, de novo... e para sempre.

* * *

N/A: primeira história depois de muito tempo, então não exagerem muito nos palavrões, ok? 8D

dedicada a uma pessoa, duuuh 8D.

e obrigado à Taka-chan 3, que, depois de dizer que gostou, me insisprou em escrever mais.

amovocê,hein?.


End file.
